Kenshin Himura Sensei
by Hitomi-Dono
Summary: UA: Kaoru estudia en el instituto mas famoso de Japón, donde conoce al Profesor Himura, el es un maestro ejemplar, pero al conocerlo mejor, es un pervertido abusador de chicas, ahora Kaoru es su objetivo, y tiene que ser suya, ¿ella lo permitirá?
1. El Sekkusu, y Kenshin Himura

Declaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Este fanfic está elaborado sin fines de lucro.

**KENSHIN HIMURA SENSEI**

**Por Hitomi—dono**

**Prólogo**

_Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya, tengo 17 años y he vivido sola desde hace tiempo. Las únicas personas que podría considerar familia son el doctor Genzai y las niñas Ayame y Suzume, sus nietas. Como mis padres murieron, siempre he sido solitaria y mi dojo, el dojo Kamiya Kashin, no tiene ningún alumno, así que lo decidí cerrarlo porque hace unos meses me llegó la carta de aceptación para entrar al Instituto Sekkusu, que esta fuera de Tokyo. Es el mejor de la ciudad, y gracias al Kendo me admitieron la entrada al segundo año de preparatoria. Lo mejor es que conoceré gente nueva y se acabará mi soledad._

Kaoru salió al lado del doctor Genzai. Ayame y Suzume la miraban con tristeza. —Cuando regresarás Kaoru? —Ayame estaba triste y Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir ternura. —Muy pronto, y cuando regrese les traeré una sorpresa, no se preocupen… vendré en siete días. —Acarició la cabeza de las dos niñas y se despidió del doctor con un cariñoso abrazo, después de todo, él era como su padre. Un carruaje se puso frente a la casa. —¡Adiós niñas! —Kaoru se despidió, mientras las pequeñas sonreían junto al doctor. Ella subió al carruaje que la llevaría al instituto Sekkusu sumida en sus pensamientos.

_Éste es el décimo año de la era Meiji y las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde el terminó de la era Tokugawa: algunos Samurais asesinos andan por las calles, aunque no tanto como antes. Hace poco tuve problemas con el dojo, un Tal Battousai, el destajador cometía crímenes por las calles con el nombre de mi familia, razón por la cual debía detenerlo. Lamentablemente nunca lo conocí, pues días después escuché que fue derrotado por un extraño ronin. Cuentan que el hombre que fue derrotado no era Battousai si no el que le ganó, ya que tenía una curiosa marca que lo distinguía del resto: una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda. Yo nunca lo creí, sin embargo, me intrigaba de sobremanera._

Después de un rato Kaoru había llegado. Era un instituto muy lujoso y bonito, tenía unas decoraciones muy detalladas, y era muy amplio. El carruaje se detuvo y la _Kendoka_ bajó. Al llegar observó a mucha gente, chicos y adultos, la mayoría alumnos, todos utilizaban el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía en una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas de color oscuro, y una blusa blanca de manga corta, un chaleco y un moño. Kaoru no portaba esa vestimenta occidental, en lugar de eso, usaba un Kimono amarillo de obi azul, los alumnos la miraban pues se veía muy rara así.

Al llegar a la puerta vio a una señora que revisaba a los alumnos seriamente, cuando fue su turno la miro desconcertada ¿cómo se atrevía a vestirse así en un instituto de prestigio? —Señorita, usted no puede venir así, si no porta el uniforme no puedo saber si usted pertenece al colegio Sekkusu. —La señora se veía seria y fría, no le daba buena espina a Kaoru.

—Señora aquí está mi identificación —Se la muestra con seguridad.

—Escuche, sólo porque es nueva la dejaré entrar. No la quiero volver a ver portando un atuendo que no sea el uniforme escolar… ahora pase al auditorio, y después se cambia. —Luego de hacer una reverencia pasó corriendo y confundida miró a todas partes buscando a dónde ir.

—¡Hola! —Kaoru volteó sorprendida. Era una chica muy linda, tenía el uniforme escolar y una gran trenza.

—Hola, oye ¿a dónde tengo que ir? —Preguntó dudosa. La chica la miró sonriente.

—Creo que eres nueva, mi nombre es Misao Makimachi, y estoy aquí desde hace unos meses, tengo dieciséis años y estudio primero de Preparatoria. ¡Ven y te llevo al auditorio! —La muchacha era muy amable, y con gusto la siguió.—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya.

—¿Qué grado estudiarás?

—Segundo grado.

—¿Eres mayor que yo?

—Sí.

—Qué raro… estaba segura que eras de primero, pero no importa. ¡Espero que seamos amigas! —Sugirió sonriente.

—Yo igual. Me agradas, Misao.

Al llegar entraron a una gran sala, había muchos alumnos, todos revueltos y hablando al mismo tiempo. Kaoru estaba nerviosa, siempre había sido muy solitaria y ahora estaría con muchas personas. Después de un rato llegó un hombre y se paró frente a un micrófono. —¡Alumnos de nuevo ingreso por acá! —El hombre señaló y pasó junto a varios más. Después acomodo a los grupos antiguos, los de segundo que eran de primero y los de tercero que eran de segundo. —¡Los que van a entrar a segundo por aquí! —Volvió a gritar.

La pelinegra caminó hacia el grupo, todos fueron organizados correctamente. —¡Los de primero se dirigen con esta mujer! —Apuntó a una linda mujer de pelo negro lacio, vistiendo azul y rosa. Ella se paró frente a todos, era realmente bella. —¡Ella es la maestra de Biología, Química, Anatomía y Física, la doctora Megumi Takani! Ella será la encargada de los de primero, pero si alguien de los otros dos grupos la necesita estará para ayudarles. —Terminó. Los de primero la siguieron y se dirigieron hacia sus dormitorios.

—¡Los de segundo se dirigen con él! —Todos miraron, las chicas quedaron fascinadas, enamoradas y suspirando. Era un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos azules y cabellera lacia y larga amarrada en una coleta baja, se veía fuerte y con músculos no muy marcados ni exagerados. Vestía un kimono de kendo, pero sin duda, lo más que más llamaba la atención era la cicatriz en forma de cruz que tenía en la mejilla izquierda. —Él, es Kenshin Himura, el profesor de Kendo y artes marciales de la espada. Se especializa en una técnica, el Battōjutsu. Él es el mejor maestro de artes marciales que tenemos y estará ayudando a los de segundo. ¡Siempre confíen en él! —Kaoru lo miró atentamente, era realmente apuesto e interesante. Estaba segura de que quería conocerlo más, y sobre su estilo de kendo, más aún sobre la razón por la cual él tenía esa cicatriz.

El pelirrojo levantó la mano y todos los de segundo siguieron. Kaoru no podía dejar de mirar a esa cicatriz, le llamaba mucho la atención. —¡Hola! —Kaoru se sobresaltó, y con los ojos ensanchados y el corazón en la boca la miró, era una chica. Tenía pelo rubio y largo, era muy hermosa y la saludaba con simpatía.

—Hola… —Respondió tímidamente.

—¿Eres nueva cierto?

—Sí

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya.

El profesor de cabellera pelirroja no pudo evitar escuchar ese apellido: Kamiya. Volteó de inmediato y señaló a la chica con el dedo índice, indicando que se acercase a él. La chica rubia quedo paralizada y Kaoru no comprendía. —¿Qué te sucede? —No contestó. Ante eso, su nueva amiga hizo que volteara: el apuesto profesor llamaba a Kaoru.

Se acercó a él lentamente, mientras Kenshin le sonreía amablemente. Al estar frente a él hizo una leve reverencia. —Profesor, Himura.

—¿Tú nombre es Kamiya Kaoru?

—Sí, profesor.

—Estilo Kamiya Kashin...

Kaoru se sobresaltó —¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Te conozco, te vi el día que hiciste la demostración de kendo, que por cierto… fue muy buena. Estarás en mi clase, así que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Pero cómo conoce el estilo Kamiya Kashin? —Quiso saber.

—_Battousai_, por _Battousai_ el destajador.

—¿¡A qué se refiere!?

—¿Le gustaría salir conmigo en la tarde? Me gustaría hablar con usted…

No comprendía del todo. —¿Eh? Está bien.

Kaoru caminó por el corredor pensando en cómo ese hombre sabía tanto sobre ella, ¿Acaso él conocía a Battousai? Kenshin Himura acompañó al grupo a las habitaciones.

Al llegar miraron varias puertas, Kenshin fue acomodando a los alumnos. Las habitaciones eran individuales, _¡eso era algo bueno!_ Pensó Kaoru. Se metió a su habitación, era linda. —Y recuerde, la espero para que le pueda mostrar las instalaciones. No conoce y me gustaría ser yo quien le muestre nuestro maravilloso colegio. —dijo Himura desde la puerta para luego retirarse. Ella se metió, había un lindo ropero, perfecto para meter su ropa. Había llevado demasiadas cosas, sus Kimonos no eran la excepción, los acomodó y se dirigió al baño.

El baño era una monada, tenía una tina el doble de grande que la de su casa, y el agua era caliente, no pudo evitar quitarse la ropa y sumergirse de inmediato.

_Me alegro haber entrado a este instituto, pero aún tengo muchas dudas. Ese Kenshin Himura es un misterio para mí… él conoce el estilo Kamiya Kashin, mi dojo, y tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz, tal como era el hombre que derrotó al Battousai impostor. Es muy extraño…_

Kaoru se levantó de golpe. —Eso sólo puede significar que... ¡él es el hombre que derrotó al _Battousai_ falso! —gritó Kaoru pensando en voz alta.

_No… no puede ser, la gente decía que él posiblemente era el verdadero Battousai. El director dijo que era un perfecto maestro de la espada del Battōjutsu, ¡no lo puedo creer! Esto me deja perpleja, tal vez esté mal, pero hay tantas coincidencias... que no sé qué pensar. Si él fuera el terrible destajador no se portaría tan amable, al menos que sea una cuartada. ¡Tengo que descubrir quién es ese hombre!_

Kaoru salió del baño pensante, abrió la maleta de uniforme y observó, el vestido era pequeño, le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, y el chaleco le apretaba el pecho. —No puedo vestirme así, es vergonzoso. —Kaoru aprovechó que los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones para salir de la suya. No quería que la vieran en esas fachas y menos con el vestido pequeño. Necesitaba conseguir uno nuevo.

—¡Hola Kaoru-dono! —Escuchar esa voz hizo que se le erizara la piel. Volteó lentamente, era Kenshin Himura, el maestro de Kendo.

—¿Do... dono? —Estaba nerviosa, tanto respeto la horrorizaba.

—Me gusta llamarla así ¿me lo permite?

—¿Eh? c...claro, Kenshin-Sensei.

—No me digas Sensei, sólo dime Kenshin, por favor. —Kaoru se sorprendió, ese profesor era muy raro.

—Si usted me dice Kaoru-dono, yo le diré Kenshin-Sensei. —Resolvió.

Kenshin levantó una ceja y luego sonrió. —Bueno, como guste ¿qué busca?

Kaoru miraba a todos lados. —Busco a alguien que me ayude con mi uniforme… es muy pequeño. —Él la miró completa. Era verdad, observaba sus bellas piernas y su busto, casi pudiendo imaginar el pezón.

—Creo que sí, de eso se encarga la profesora Kira, pero ahora está con los de tercero. Yo te puedo ayudar, Kaoru. —La verdad, no le tenía mucha confianza a él, se veía joven, incluso parecía de su edad, o un año más grande. Quería saber más de él y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que conocerlo.

—Está bien, Sensei. —Ella lo siguió hacia una gran bodega.

Kenshin prosiguió. —Supongo...así como la veo, creo que éste que es tres tallas más grandes le quedara bien, tal vez más grande, pero si es más grande mejor, así no lo dejará rápido. —El entregó el uniforme y Kaoru feliz lo aceptó.—Bueno, vístase y la espero para mostrarle el Instituto. Ella sonrió y se fue a su habitación, Kenshin sonreía también.

Kaoru se lo puso, ese vestido era perfecto. Estaba extrañada. Había podido notar cómo Kenshin la miraba por su pequeño uniforme casi babeando, y luego se ofrecía a darle un uniforme más vez lo había juzgado mal y era una persona que merecía su plena confianza. Se amarró el cabello, había salido con el pelo mojado, dando una mala presentación. Usó en una coleta alta adornada con una pañoleta del color del uniforme.

Afuera, Kenshin Himura estaba esperando a que la señorita kaoru terminara de vestir su nueva ropa. Estaba tardando demasiado, casi comenzaba a exasperarse. Para terminar de arruinar su ánimo, la voz de Megumi Takani, lo sorprendió detrás.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó Megumi y Kenshin volteó.

— ¿Qué sucede señorita Megumi? —La maestra Megumi Takani estaba enamorada de Kenshin. Eran adultos y varias veces se había atrevido a besarle los labios, era muy atrevida, pero Kenshin solo la veía como una amiga.

—Bueno Kenshin, llegamos aquí hace poco más de tres meses y me gustaría invitarte a salir.

Kenshin sonrió y Megumi lo miro con atrevimiento. —Usted es muy amable, pero tengo un compromiso con una alumna.

—Tú siempre estás con las alumnas ¿acaso eres un sucio?

—No piense mal de mí por favor, señorita... —Pidió Kenshin, con un rostro apacible y negando con sus manos.

Takani intentó no parecer molesta. —Está bien… me rechazaste de nuevo, espero que para la próxima no sea así.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, ¿le parecería salir mañana?

—No, creo que mañana estarás con otra alumna ¿no?

—Por favor, usted es muy linda. Entiendo su descontento, mañana le apetece, no diga que no.

—Está bien.

Kaoru terminó y bajó corriendo. Al llegar vio a los dos maestros juntos, quienes la voltearon a ver. — ¡Chica, a tu habitación! —Regañó Megumi.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió al instante, nerviosa y sintiéndose un estorbo.

— ¡Espera, recuerda que te enseñaré la escuela! —La animó Kenshin. —Adiós, señorita Megumi.

Kenshin se fue con la chica haciendo que Megumi hirviera de celos. Odiaba a Kenshin de cierta forma, y más el hecho de que prefiriera a las chicas que a ella. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella era muy guapa, mucho más que cualquier niña de ahí.

Kenshin y Kaoru caminaban por la escuela, era muy acogedora. Los pasillos y salones eran antiguas construcciones de piedra y mármol. Todo era muy hermoso, en especial el salón de Kendo, un amplio dojo que le recordaba al suyo. Extrañaba estar en casa, pero no podía negar que estar en una escuela así le emocionaba. Aquella era la primera escuela occidental en Japón y ella tenía la oportunidad de estudiar ahí.

—Kaoru-Dono, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo Battousai por las calles? ¿Cuánto tiempo perjudicó su dojo? —Se interesó Kenshin, de repente, mientras la conducía por los corredores.

—Mucho tiempo, no sé con exactitud, pero podría decirse que fueron meses.

— ¿Usted lo abandonó?

— ¡No! —Se exaltó Kaoru.— Sólo quería dejar esa soledad con la que vivía. —Se sinceró.

— ¿Soledad?

—Mis padres murieron hace unos años y he vivido sola desde entonces. Sólo venía el doctor Genzai en las mañanas y se quedaba hasta la tarde, pero las noches… eran oscuras y frías. Siempre estaba sola, no lo soportaba… por eso acepté entrar aquí. —Kaoru estaba melancólica y Kenshin la comprendía.

—A veces la soledad es muy dura, aunque también es muy pacífica. Qué bueno que estés aquí, espero que nos llevemos muy bien. He conocido mucha gente, y gracias a ellos mi soledad también terminó, Megumi y Misao...

— ¿Misao Makimachi?

—Ella era una ladronzuela, cuando la conocí buscaba una persona especial, me acompañó en el camino, hasta llegar a Tokyo, donde conocimos a Megumi. La señorita se encontraba en problemas, y las personas que estaban tras ella, estaban relacionadas con las personas que buscaba Misao. La señorita Misao encontró a la persona a la cual buscaba con tanta desesperación, sin embargo volvió a desaparecer después de todo. Misao, empezó a sufrir por su ida, pero le pedí que se tranquilizara animándola, después entramos de nuevo a la ciudad, sin dinero ni hogar, hasta que descubrimos que habían abierto un Instituto estilo Europeo acá y buscaban profesores, decidí que la señorita Megumi debía estar ahí y tener una vida con la cual pudiera ayudar a los demás con su experiencia en la medicina, sin embargo ella me pidió que estuviese con ella y Misao también insistió. Así empezó todo, un día paseando solo por la ciudad vi un anuncio de búsqueda para Battousai, y me llamó mucho la atención…

—No te creo.

— ¿Eh?

—_Battousai_, aquel _Battousai_ sólo era un impostor. Dime la verdad ¿tú lo derrotaste?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No mientas… —Lo encaró Kaoru. Ya lo había descubierto.

Kenshin se complicó. —Bueno, yo...

—Dime, ¿cómo fue que lo derrotaste y por qué lo enfrentaste? Estoy segura que tú sabías que era un impostor desde antes.

—No podía dejar que se quedara con ese nombre, y lo más importante, era de mañana y él se dirigía hacia el dojo Kamiya Kashin Ryu. Por su aspecto deduje que no quería algo bueno, entonces nos enfrentamos.

Kaoru lo pensó un poco**.**—Eso explica todo...pero, aún me quedan muchas dudas.

Kenshin trató de desviar el tema.—Bueno, sigamos con nuestro paseo.

Kaoru asintió y lo siguió. Después de pasar por las instalaciones la llevó a los patios traseros. — ¡Son lindos!

—…Y solitarios.

— ¿Solitarios? —A Kaoru le recorrió un frío por la espalda y no le daba un buen presentimiento.

—Kaoru-Dono, creo que usted me quiere conocer un poco más, ¿no es así?

—Bueno… pues sí. —Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás, evitando un acercamiento con Kenshin.

_—_Pues, hay que conocernos mejor. —Himura dio un paso hacia enfrente acercándose a la pelinegra quien retrocedía con más fuerza.

—No creo que… —Kaoru intentó dar un nuevo paso hacia atrás, pero la pared se lo impidió. Se sintió acorralada.

—Kaoru...

¿¡Que!? Kenshin Himura la estaba tomando de las muñecas, de manera que no se moviera. Intentó zafarse pero le fue imposible. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

— ¿Qué hace? —gritó, ahogadamente**.**

—Kaoru, lo siento mucho pero esto no lo puedo evitar.—Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

—¿¡Qué!? Eso no, creí que usted era un buen hombre.

-¡Soy un buen hombre! —Solucionó Kenshin, con una voz demasiado seductora.— Pero recuerda, soy un hombre…

Kenshin paró la conversación, dándole un beso intenso a Kaoru. Era la primera vez que ella besaba a alguien en los labios, y debía admitir que era bastante excitante. Su beso era salvaje, su lengua jugaba con la de ella, y ella era dulce. Su aroma a jazmín era embriagante y lo quería sentir más cerca.

No podía dejar que hiciera aquello. Aprovechó en cuanto pudo y le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que Kenshin se separara de ella al instante.

—¿¡Qué te sucede idiota!?

—¡Que te sucede a ti! —gritó Kenshin, indignado.— ¿Que no te gusta?

—¡No, eres un pervertido!

No pudo resistir la mirada de Kenshin. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. Corrió hasta su habitación, mientras Kenshin la veía desaparecer en una huida nerviosa. —Me rechazó... —Suspiró. Kenshin Himura no se lo creía. Una mujer que se le resistiese lo hacía sentir extraño. Ahora la deseaba más que nunca.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Hola :D perdón si no eh actualizado, pero decidí re-subir el capítulo uno para que entiendan mejor la historia y puedan entenderlo mejor, ojalá les guste, espero sus reviews. Gracias a Claudia Gazziero, por su ayuda :D

Besos!


	2. Ren y Yamato, una actitud diferente

Declaimer: _Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Este fanfic está elaborado sin fines de lucro._

**KENSHIN HIMURA SENSEI**

**Por Hitomi—dono**

**Capítulo 1: ****Ren y Yamato, una personalidad diferente.**

Kaoru huyó a toda velocidad. Aquel profesor había tratado de abusar de ella. Estaba confundida, y sobretodo sorprendida, ya que jamás había imaginado algo así de aquel maestro pelirrojo. El tenía una semblante muy amable, y respetuoso. Le había parecido confiable.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso… y a tocarme, o tratar de hacerlo? —Estaba indignada. — "Soy un buen hombre, pero recuerda, soy un hombre" —Imitó. — ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso era un abusador de chicas? Recuerdo que cuando me dirigía hacia ellos, la doctora Megumi, había mencionado que se la pasaba mucho tiempo con las chicas como yo...

Corrió hasta los dormitorios, temía que aquel profesor la persiguiera, por suerte no se lo topó y se metió a su habitación más tranquila.

—Mi primer día, y me pasa esto... —Kaoru miró el suelo, pensativa.—Yo...lo voy a denunciar, por intento de violación. Mañana después de clases lo haré y ¡claro, que no me pienso meter a la clase del profesor Himura! —Kaoru tomó su vestido y desabotonó su camisa, aún temblorosa. Abajo, usaba una camiseta infantil.

-Si él hubiera logrado hacer algo…hubiera descubierto mi camiseta.—¡Era tan vergonzoso! pero aquella era la única que había encontrado esa mañana. La Kendoka se colocó una Yukata y se acostó en el futón, que se veía muy cómodo. Kaoru trató de dormir, sin embargo no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sucedido toda la noche. Kenshin había parecido una persona amable y agradable, ganando su confianza. A pesar ello, su soledad se va poco a poco, sintiéndose mejor.

En ese pensamiento se durmió. A la mañana siguiente,la chica se levantótemprano. En su mochila llevaba su traje de deportes y algunos libros. Estaba dispuesta a empezar el día con el pié derecho. Al salir observó a los alumnos, eran muchos, y se percató que la mayoría de los varones la miraban y le guiñaban un ojo poniéndola notoriamente nerviosa.

—¡Buenos días! —Kaoru saltó del saludo tan repentino, y volteó. Era aquella rubia.

—Bu...Buenos Días. —Murmuró tímidamente.

—¡Creo que te ves mejor sin ese kimono! Enseñas más tu cuerpo y a los chicos les llama la atención, ¿sabes...? Creo que conseguirás un novio muy pronto. —Musitó a escondidas con una mirada coqueta.

—¿Novio? Yo no quiero uno...

—Pues, si no tienes uno se burlarán de ti, y empezarás a ser llamada como mojigata…

—¿¡Qué!? Pero yo no soy así...

—Pero en esta escuela critican demasiado… así que si no quieres convertirte en víctima de las burlas, vete uniendo a un grupo social o destaca en algo que no sea estudios.

—¿Cómo Kendo? —Se animó Kaoru.

—¡No! Eso empeorará la situación.

—¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Sabes? Mejor te veo luego, me voy. —Kaoru salió corriendo al salón de clases de segundo año. No entendía las costumbres entrar pudo ver que la mayoría eran de cursos pasados siendo de las muy pocas que no conocía a nadie.

La pelinegra se sentó en la parte trasera, mirando por la ventana. Podía ver en el patio al profesor Himura. Estaba con la doctora, ambos platicaban a gusto, o al menos eso distinguía, ya que desde el segundo piso no se veía todo bien. Suspiró. ¡Ese Himura era tan extraño!

El profesor llegó y los alumnos se levantaron. Kaoru nunca había estado en una escuela de ese tipo y siguió a sus compañeros. —Bueno, conozco a casi todos, pero de todos modos levántense los alumnos de nuevo ingreso. —Anunció el Profesor, sin prestar demasiada atenció se levantó junto a otros tres más.

—¿Tu nombre? —El profesor señaló a un hombre alto de pelo castaño y muy alto y apuesto. Kaoru lo miró, le pareció un hombre demasiado extraño, que ni si quiera portaba el uniforme escolar.

—Me llamo Sanosuke Sagara, tengo diecinueve años. —Los alumnos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar su edady empezarona murmurar, sin embargo este no les tomó importancia.

—Gracias, puede sentarse. ¿Y usted? —Esta vez el profesor señaló a una chica, un tanto masculina, con el pelo corto y el pecho muy pequeño**.**Su falda era muy larga y sus ojos no reflejaban emociones.

—Ren Fujimoto, tengo diecisiete. —La chica sin que nadie le dijese se sentó y el profesor ignoró su comportamiento.

—Bueno, ¿usted**,** señorita? —Todos voltearon, esta vez se dirigía a la Kendoka, los chicos la miraban de arriba para abajo. Kaoru era hermosa, sus ojos zafiro, eran penetrantes llamando mucho la atención.

—Soy, Kaoru Kamiya... y tengo diecisiete años. —El maestro le señaló que se sentase y ella obedeció.

—Por último usted… —Agregó el profesor. Era un chico, esta vez uno pequeño, tenía un rostro dulce, incluso con fracciones femeninas, su pelo era rizado, pero no tanto, era un tanto adorable y apuesto.

—Mi nombre es Yamato Ichigawa, tengo 18**.** Estoy aquí por una beca en Kendo, espero ser amigo de ustedes. —El chico se sentó y los hombres empezaron a reír. Éste se paró frente a los que reían. —¡Vamos, no seas hipócrita… si me quieres decir algo, dilo en mi cara! —Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que los hombres que se reían eran los "más fuertes y populares del salón", nadie se atrevía a retarlos y ese niñolo hacía con mucha naturalidad.

—¡Cálmense! Ahora que empiece la clase. —Todos se fueron a sus lugares, Kaoru observaba a los alumnos nuevos muy curiosa mientras pensaba en sus personalidades tan diferentes, aquel hombre alto de pelo castaño le había parecido un hombre demasiado confiado, la chica, un misterio y el muchacho llamado Yamato seguro de sí mismo.

Kaoru miraba de reojo a aquel chico, estaba sentada a su lado. No podía dejar de observarlo. Sus pestañas eran largas y encantadoras, parecía un ángel, nunca había visto a un chico así. Se pasó toda hora en eso.

La clase acabó pronto, todos salieron. Era hora de "Taller" todos se dirigieron a la sala de en caminó entre la multitud, al llegar notó que todos los alumnos se encontraban ahí, como en el primer día.

—Chicos, muchos escogerán un taller ahora. Los becadospasen por acá. —gritó la profesora, varios chicos la siguieron, eran demasiados.

—Primero los de música, vayan con Ikuma-Sensei, los alumnos de medicina con Megumi-Sensei. Los de danza con Kimihima-Sensei, y los de Kendo con Himura, por favor. —Kaoru esperaba que mágicamente no le tocara con Himura. Lo lamentaba, tenía miedo de acercarse a él, aquella noche había sido algo traumática.

—¡Oye! —Kaoru brincó de nuevo, volteó.

Yamato rió amable—Creo que se suele asustar mucho, señorita. Nosotros estaremos en Kendo, supongo.

—Yamato-kun… —Kaoru seguía sorprendida. El chico le hablaba, había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado.

—¡Vamos! —La llamó el chico, ambos caminaron dirigiéndose hacia Kenshin, quiensonreía cómo siempre.

—El muy cretino, sonríe como si nada. —Pensó Kaoru en voz alta llegando, a los oídos del chico.

—¿De qué habla? —Preguntó el muchacho curioso.

—Nada, sólo olvídalo.

—¡Chicos por acá! Me toca clase de Kendo con los alumnos de segundo, ustedes son los primeros así que mientras organizan a los demás podemos platicar. —Sugirió Kenshin mientras salía de la sala para dirigirse al Dojo de la Institución. Yamato quedó sorprendido al ver el gran tamaño de éste al llegar.

Ya adentro,los dos chicos se pusieron su kimono de Kendo y regresaron al dojo con el profesor.

—Bueno, joven… ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Yamato. —Se anunció el chico con confianza.

—Ya lo recuerdo… a usted también lo vi en las audiciones. Supongo que es tan talentoso como Kaoru-dono. Espero mucho de ambos, tal vez sean mis alumnos estrella. —Yamato rió junto a Kenshin, y Kaoru le dirigió una mirada asesina al pelirrojo.

—Me da igual lo que pienses de mí. —Murmuró Kaoru con indiferencia.

—Ya no soy Himura-Sensei. —Bromeó el profesor.

—¡Que descarado!

—¿De qué hablan? —Quiso saber Yamato sin comprender

Kaoru le respondió a regañadientes. —Nada importante.

—Bueno Himura-san, ¿me puede decir qué edad tiene? —Se interesó el muchacho con curiosidad, y aunque Kaoru fingía ignorarlos, estaba muy atenta.

—Tengo veintiocho años. —Los dos alumnos cayeron al suelo sin creerlo.

—¡Veintiocho! —gritó Kaoru con furia

—¿Oro? —dijo el profesor de manera graciosa.

—No está tan viejo, debió haber nacido, más o menos en… —Yamato contaba con los dedos, y los ensancho después de contar.

—¿¡Usted estuvo en la era Tokugawa!? —Kaoru se sorprendió.

—"Eso significa que hay posibilidades de que él sea Battousai..."_ —_Pensó Kaoru. Sintió miedo, de repente.

-Sí, pero nada importante. —Respondió Himura al chico, mientrasvarios alumnos varones empezaron a entrar al lugar.

—Ya llegaron.

—¡Himura-san! —gritó un chico de los que entraban.

—¡Hola, Miyasawa! —El joven hizo una leve reverencia.

—¡Otra vez estoy en su clase! —Celebró el muchacho.

—Sí, es un gusto para mí. Pasen, y empecemos.

Todos formaron una fila frente a Himura.—Bueno, quiero hacer esto. No empezaré desde el principio con todos, los principiantes a la derecha y los alumnos del año pasado a la izquierda. Los becados y profesionales se quedan acá. —Todos se dividieron, quedando entre profesionales y becados solo cinco.

—Los becados pasan automáticamente a profesionales, ya que los vi en la prueba. Espero buenos resultados de ustedes. Esperen aquí, iré con los principiantes y del año pasado, por mientras conózcanse. —Kenshin se fue y los cinco se sentaron en el suelo. Eran cuatro hombres y la única chica ahí era Kaoru.

—¡Profesor!—Dijo un maestro que llegaba con aquella alumna Ren, a su lado.

—La chica trató de escaparse, cuídela. —El maestro miraba con molestia a la muchacha.

—¿Eres nueva, o becada? —Inquirió Kenshin.

—Becada. —El pelirrojo le indicó con un dedo que fuera donde el grupo de Kaoru.

La muchacha vio a los cinco sentados en el suelo, pero en lugar de ir donde ellos sólo se recargó en la pared, llamando la atención del pelirrojo, que decidió no prestarle demasiada atención a su comportamiento.

—¡Bueno, mi nombre es Yamato!¿Y el de ustedes? —Se dirigió el muchacho a los tres últimos en llegar.

—Miyasawa, ese es mi nombre y quiero que me respeten, ya que soy el mejor. Por cierto... —El muchacho miró a Kaoru y al muchacho de pelo rizado. —Ustedes no pertenecen aquí, sólo son basura. Una chica tan guapa como tú debería estar en otro taller, aunque lo agradezco. ¡Ya tengo con quién divertirme! —Yamato se levantó a toda velocidad y miró al tipo sentado en el suelo con aires de superioridad.

—Supongo que eres un ser muy egocéntrico, debes ser un idiota que no sabe tratar a las mujeres como se debe. —Miyasawa se levantó, retando a Yamato con la mirada. Ambos se miraban a punto de estallar. Yamato sonreía y Miyasawa lo observaba con furia.

—Por favor, si no se tranquilizan los sacaré de mi clase. —Dijo Kenshin acercándose.

—Los varones moverán la katana cien veces, sólo para calentar. Las chicas vengan conmigo. —Kaoru no se movió, retando al pelirrojo.

—Kaoru, tranquilícese. Estamos en clase, sólo sígame…quiero conocer el estilo Kamiya. —La pelinegra rodó los ojos y acompañada de Ren lo siguió a la parte trasera.

—Quiero conocerte, muchacha ¿cómo te llamas? —se dirigió Kenshin a la morena.

—Ren Fujimoto, me especializo en el Kenjutsu. —Contestó ella de manera fría. Kenshin asintió y le dio una palmada en la espalda haciendo que ésta ensanchara los ojos.

—No te comportes así, seamos amigos, además es muy joven para pasarla así, debería sonreír. —Sugirió Kenshin, simpáticamente.

—No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—¡Himura, apresúrese con la clase! —dijo Kaoru molesta.

—Espere, déjeme hablar con la chica. —Habló Kenshin con voz dura. — Ya hablé con usted, no sea egoísta. —Kaoru sentía una furia interior, quería golpearlo. Ese hombre que había tratado de abusar de ella actuaba como si nada y le hablaba a otra... ¿acaso le provocó celos?

_—_Tranquila Kaoru, no te pongas así. Sólo es tu maldito profesor…. —pensó para sí misma.

—Creo que no quiere cambiar su actitud, pero pronto verá que la haré sonreír. —Kaoru tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza. Kenshin parecía ser demasiado amable con todas las mujeres.

—Ahora sí, Kaoru. Muéstreme el estilo Kamiya. —Sonrió Himura.

—¡No quiero!

—¿Oro?

Kaoru se la pasó molesta toda la clase, y Himura trató de no darle importancia, mientras Miyasawa miraba a Kaoru de reojo a cada rato, y el único en percibirlo era Kenshin.

Cuando la clase terminó todos se dirigieron al receso. Ren salió solitaria y Kaoru la siguió.

—¡Hola! —dijo Kaoru, tratando de ser amable.

La chica le respondió con voz seca. —¿Qué quieres?

—Nada en especial… ¿comemos juntas?

—No quiero, prefiero estar sola.

—Está bien. No te obligaré a nada, sólo dime que no quieres. Kaoru se paró y Ren se fue sin nada más que decir.

—¡Vaya!¿A quién tenemos aquí? La linda Kaoru. —La Kendoka de volteó a ver de quién era esa voz tan molesta.

Cuando vio a Miyasawa se decepcionó. —Miyasawa, ¿qué quieres?

—Vine a pedirte, o más bien, a darte la oportunidad de que seas mi novia. —Kaoru se paralizó, estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan pedante?—Tonta, te conviene, piensa que tendrás una excusa para entrar a querrás que empiecen a haber rumores sobre ti. Una mujer practicando kendo. ¿Dónde se ha visto?

—¡No quiero nada contigo! —Kaoru trató de salir corriendo, pero el joven la tomó del brazo.

—¡Vamos linda! El muchacho empezó a tocarla. Kaoru se revolvió para librarse sin éxito.

—¡Miyasawa! —Se escuchó un grito que hizo que el chico volteara. Al momento de ver quien le hablaba, soltó a la chica con rapidez. Kaoru, que ya tenía varios botones de la camisa abajo también volteó a ver de quién se trataba. Era Himura, que miraba a su alumno amenazante.

—¿Qué hace profesor? —gritó Miyasawa.

—Impidiendo que abusaras de mi alumna.

—Pero, profesor. Sólo es una chica más.

—Si te vuelvo a ver con Kaoru, o haciendo algo como esto, nuestra amistad acabará. Y no te gustará que eso ocurra. —Amenazó Kenshin.

—¡Nunca más Himura—san!—El muchacho hizo una reverencia y se fuedando fuertes pisadas y apretando los puños, dejando a Kaoru y a Kenshin solos.

—Perdón por tardar, Kaoru. —Se disculpó Kenshin.

—¿Ahora resulta que eres mi salvador? ¡Tú trataste de hacer lo mismo ayer! —Acusó Kaoru.

Kenshin se acercó a la pelinegra, acorralándola en la pared. Kaoru sintió nervios ante la voz de Himura en su oreja.

—Es que tu eres sólo mía. —Murmuró suavemente provocándole a la Kendoka un escalofrío y un leve sonrojo.

Actos seguido, desapareció, y Kaoru se quedósorprendida. Ese hombre le causaba muchas sensaciones, estaba comenzando a pensar que por alguna extraña razón disfrutaba de él...

Más tarde, Kaoru estaba en el patio sola. No tenía con quién comer. Se sentía solitaria y rechazada.

—¿Puedo comer contigo? —Kaoru alzó la mirada.

—¡Claro, Yamato! —La Kendokasonrió amablemente, y él se sentó a su lado.

—Creo que ambos estamos solos. **—**Murmuró el chico.

Kaoru suspiró. —Sí, qué triste.

—A mi me da igual. Nunca me han aceptado, siempre le he parecido afeminado a los chicos, ya sabes… por mis facciones. Por eso practico Kendo, quiero dejar de ser llamado poco hombre, porque no lo soy. —El chico apretaba los puños mientras la contaba a Kaoru su verdad.

—Yo no creo que seas poco hombre, Yamato. —El chico giró su cabeza con rapidez, viendo a Kaoru con sorpresa.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?

— ¡Claro, incluso eres un chico apuesto! —rió la chica.

Kaoru se sorprendió, sentía como si se le fuese la respiración. Yamato, de un movimiento rápido tomó a Kaoru de la nuca y la besó con rapidez. El beso fue corto, pero sintió cada segundo pasar lentamente. Tenía los ojos abiertos y por alguna razón vio que todos se habían volteado a ver.

Era cierto, todos miraban a la pareja que se acababa de separar, Kaoru quería golpear a Yamato, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó.

—Kaoru, te amo. —Todos lo escucharon y se sorprendieron. Miyasawa, que pasaba frente a ellos tomó al chico de la camisa con furia y lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Cómo te atreves a tocarla!

—Yo sí lo hago con respeto. —Respondió Yamato, que se levantó con rapidez.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Yamato!—gritó Miyasawa. Estiró su brazo para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al chico de rasgos femeninos, pero alguien detuvo su golpe.

—¡No deberías molestar a los pequeños! —Kaoru, Miyasawa y Yamato quedaron sorprendidos. Se trataba de Sanosuke Sagara, hablando con gran tranquilidad.

—¡Tú no te metas, idiota! —gritó Miyasawa.

—Creo que ya se metió toda esta gente… —Notó Sanosuke. —Desde el momento en que hicieron un alboroto en el patio.

—¡Mira, a mí no me importa si te tengo que matar, ya que no vine a este lugar porque me interese el estudio; así que no te metas conmigo! —Sanosuke decidió ignorarlo e irse. Mientras se alejaba se acercaba la profesora Megumi, quien tomó a Sagara de la camisa

Minutos más tarde e inevitablemente,Kaoru, Yamato, Miyasawa y Sanosuke se vieron en la oficina del director junto a la maestra Megumi Takani.

—¡La peleas en este Instituto son inaceptables! —Empezó el director de la Escuela.

—¡Dios mío, por qué siempre tengo que estar en problemas! —Lloró Kaoru en su mente.

**—**Es el primer día y sucede algo como esto. ¡Deberían estar avergonzados, les recuerdo a los tres que tienen beca! Si siguen así los expulsaremos, y usted Miyasawa, tiene suerte de que su padre sea un hombre importante, aúnasí ésta será la última vez que la tenga, porque no soportaré una más que cause problemas. —Cuando terminó, Kaoru y los tres chicos salieron del despacho desganadamente. Kaoru pudo ver a Kenshin parado en el pasillo, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos fluctuaban en un tono dorado, la Kendoka se estremeció.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Kaoru se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación. No quería más problemas. Estaba en el futón leyendo, cuando escuchó que alguien llamó en la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —Abrió la puerta y vio a gritar, pero rápidamente el maestro le tapó la boca y se sumergió en su habitación con ella en brazos.

Himura aventó a la chica al futón y se lanzó sobre ella.

—¿Por qué lo besaste? —Inquirió Kenshin con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kaoru estaba espantada, el color de sus ojos había cambiado repentinamente.

—¿No entendiste… cuando dije que era mía? Pues te lo explicaré mejor: no novios, no besos, no caricias de alguien que no sea yo. La Kendoka no lo podía creer. El gentil y simpático Himura parecía transformado otra vez.

—Dime… cómo es que cambias tan repentinamente. —Quiso saber Kaoru. Estaba asustada.

—No me puedo controlar, Kaoru. Nunca me había pasado esto con una alumna, ellas no me rechazan y cuando lo hacen, las termino tratando con indiferencia, pero tú... tu aroma, tu esencia... no sé qué es pero hace que te desee. —Kenshin empezó a dar apasionados besos en el cuello de la chica, quien seguía intentando quitárselo de encima.

—Eres, Battousai… por eso no te controlas.

Kenshin se levantó de inmediato. Su rostro parecía sorprendido.

—No, tú no sabes nada.

Ajustó su camisa desordenada y salió rápido de la habitación. ¿Kenshin en verdad era Battousai, el destajador? No lo podía creer. ¡Ahora sí que estaba confundida!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Gracias, por leer, espero sus Reviews y de nuevo Gracias a Claudia Gazziero


	3. Déjame Protegerte

**Capítulo 3: **Déjame protegerte

* * *

Kaoru había despertado. Se sentía asustada y sorprendida por la actitud del pelirrojo que simulaba ser tranquila y amigable, pero de la nada se había convertido en un hombre totalmente fuera de control. Lo más extraño es que cuando mencionó a Battousai él se fue, eludiendo la pregunta, haciendo que Kaoru esté a casi nada de descubrir todo.

Por otro lado, Kenshin vigilaba fuera de las habitaciones, nervioso. Había estado vagando durante nueve años y medio, en ese tiempo había conocido a una niña, Misao y a una mujer, la señorita Megumi, ambas sin destino, llevaba tres meses en ese colegio, y había encontrado paz. Sin embargo había algo que lo atormentaba, solo podía pensar en una persona "Tomoe" él había tomado un camino, en el cual, le enseña a sus alumnos a pelear con honor, sin embargo jamás los dejaría aprender la Técnica Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, la técnica con la cual había llevado a cabo muchos asesinatos, una técnica que era para ayudar y proteger, y él había convertido en una para matar. Una que no merecía seguir existiendo y que seguramente moriría con él.

Kenshin miraba las habitaciones, hasta ver la puerta de Kaoru.

Él había estado durante nueve años errante, y no pudo encontrar una respuesta, aún necesitaba seguir, solo sentía silencio, pero no había nada de paz y tranquilidad en su corazón, buscando la respuesta que no encuentro, ¿Por qué tanta obsesión a Kaoru? solo... solo buscó a alguien a quien querer y proteger, porque si no existía esa persona, entonces solo estaba en una soledad en la cual jamás podría vivir tranquilo. Misao tiene a Aoshi, y Megumi es una mujer adulta que ya tiene una vida, él necesitaba construir la propia.

Mientras Kenshin descansaba pudo oír, que alguien salía de la habitación.

─ ¿Qué sucede joven Sanosuke?− Preguntó Kenshin de manera tranquila.

−Bueno, Kenshin, o más bien "Battousai"− Al oír eso, el pelirrojo, frunció el ceño, y se levantó del suelo en el cual descansaba a lado de su Sakabato.

─ Disculpe, que lo moleste, joven Sano. Pero si quiere hablar de esto, prefiero que salgamos, y que no involucremos a los demás alumnos− Sanosuke asintió con la cabeza y ambos salen del edificio hacia los patios traseros.

Kenshin miró a Sanosuke, que sacaba detrás de un árbol una Zambattou de gran tamaño, haciendo que este empiece a ponerse en guardia.

−A mí no me gustan los lugares tan tontos como estos, para ser sincero odio los institutos, pero aquellos hombres, los hermanos Hiruma, me han mandado a esto, sinceramente, no lo hice por ellos, yo quiero derrotar a Hitoriki Battousai, el más fuerte de los Ishin shinshis, con todas mis fuerzas y así llevar a cabo mi venganza. Kenshin miró a Sanosuke que balanceaba su Zambattou de un lado a otro con gran facilidad a pesar de que era grande y pesada.

─ ¿Te refieres al hombre haciéndose pasar por Battousai cierto? aunque no entiendo cuál es el problema que tienes con el gobierno de este país, debes entender que la guerra ha acabado_ Dijo Kenshin con seriedad haciendo que el castaño le sonría.

−Eres más listo de lo que pensaba, ahora, quiero que nos enfrentemos, Battousai y en cuanto a lo del gobierno, te puedo contar mi historia después. Si me ganas_ Dijo Sanosuke con confianza para después ponerse en posición de pelea.

─No es un lugar indicado para pelear, prefiero que sea en otro día, y en otro lugar− Kenshin se empieza a ir y Sanosuke enojado toma su Zambattou, dejándola caer encima del lugar donde se encontraba el ex-Hitoriki, pero este la esquiva con gran facilidad.

−Sanosuke, hágame caso por favor, aquí no, será un fin de semana, por lo mientras puede seguir en este lugar pero después le sugeriría que se aleje ya que este es un lugar muy tranquilo para usted− Sanosuke mira a Kenshin con más furia.

─ ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero cuando nos enfrentemos, te mataré y me vengare del gobierno de ahora por todo lo que han hecho!− Grita el moreno, mientras se va con su Zambattou recargada en su espalda. Kenshin lo mira hundido en sus pensamientos.

Ya era el día siguiente. La semana pasaba muy rápido, de la nada ya era jueves. Kaoru entró a su salón, y como se lo esperó, todos se portaban con ella como en el primer día, no le hablaban y era molesto, ella se recargó en su mesa observando a los nuevos de ayer, sin embargo el alto castaño no estaba, solo la señorita Ren y Yamato.

Kaoru esperaba el inicio de la clase, era temprano y solo estaban algunos dentro del salón, aquella muchacha Ren miraba un libro, al parecer leía y Yamato miraba a Kaoru que al cruzar las miradas, ambos voltearon avergonzados.

−"Estoy muy apenada con Yamato, ya no lo puedo mirar a la cara, no puedo creer que me haya besado, es un atrevido, pero no me puedo enojar con este chico, es muy lindo y tierno sería como un pecado. Pero con Kenshin… estoy furiosa, su escena de ayer me dejó perpleja, no iré hoy a su clase, me esconderé"− Pensó Kaoru sonrojada

Ren mira disimuladamente a Kaoru callada como siempre, siendo una chica demasiado tranquila, mientras que esa tal Kaoru era totalmente diferente, Fujimoto solía ser fría con las personas sin tocarse el corazón, diciendo solo lo que piensa y siente, su comportamiento estaba influenciado con su disciplina en el kendo y el estilo de su familia.

─Kaoru...− La Kendoka volteó, se trataba de Yamato.

−Perdón por lo de ayer, pero quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos, por favor, no quiero dejar de hablar con la única persona que cree en mi− Kaoru lo miró con una sonrisa.

─Está bien, no importa, solo que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Yamato asintió y apreciaron la entrada de varios jóvenes.

−Hola, tontos− Dijo un alumno dirigiéndose a Yamato riendo con burla.

─este año entraron puros idiotas− Repitió otra chica dirigiéndose a su lugar.

−Empezando por estos, tres, el afeminado de Yamato y las otras dos mujeres tan masculinas, creo que ni pechos tienen. Dijo un chico mientras acercaba su mano al pecho de Ren, que antes de que la tocara lo tomó de la muñeca y la torció haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

─ ¡Oye estúpida que te pasa a los hombres se respeta!− El compañero lanzó un fuerte puñetazo, y esta lo esquivó con facilidad haciendo que golpee la mesa, y grite de dolor de nuevo.

−Eres, muy débil, un hombre que no es capaz de resistir el dolor de un pequeño golpe a una mesa, déjame en paz y busca a alguien más a quien molestar− Ren mira al hombre con tranquilidad y el profesor entra iniciando su clase.

Ren era fuerte, alegrando a la chica Kamiya, ya que gracias a ella, no era la única mujer que practicando kendo.

Kaoru había estado en clases de geografía, realmente le costaban mucho al no estar acostumbrada a el estudio, en realidad las escuelas de este tipo no llevaban mucho desde la restauración, y eran traídas desde las culturas occidentales que empezaban a influir en Japón.

Kenshin estaba en el patio, ese día los alumnos de primer año andaban fuera de los salones, él se encontraba sentado con Misao y Megumi.

─Himura, escuché que Kaoru Kamiya es tu alumna en kendo− Dijo Misao mirando al pelirrojo.

─Sí, es una muchacha muy fuerte, y dime, tu cómo has estado en tus estudios− Misao voltea rápidamente avergonzada.

−Bueno, pues... eh estado bi...en− Dijo la chica mientras juega con sus manos.

−Eso es mentira, en biología, se la pasa durmiendo, y riendo de los términos científicos− Megumi rodó los ojos y Kenshin sonríe con la escena.

─ ¡No es tan fácil como crees!− Grita Misao desesperada.

−Bueno, no es tan importante, Misao, mientras tengas los conocimientos básicos es suficiente− Sonrió Kenshin y la chica lo mira con molestia.

─Tú también debiste estudiar, ¡Tienes una ortografía espantosa!− Dijo Misao señalando a Kenshin.

− ¿Oro?− Dijo Kenshin de manera graciosa, haciendo un lindo ambiente de amistad.

Kaoru miraba la escena, había salido al baño y ver la linda persona que era Kenshin con los demás hacía que la rabia hacia el empezara a crecer, ¿es que acaso no era más fácil hacerse de una linda amistad con la chica? ¿En verdad Kaoru solo merecía ser tratada como un objeto? ella no lo era, y se lo tenía que hacer saber.

─Oye, Kenshin, y ¿has salido con la doctora Megumi?− Preguntó Misao al pelirrojo de manera maliciosa.

−Claro, ella es una gran amiga mía, un día deberíamos salir los tres− Respondió Kenshin con amabilidad.

─ ¡Himura! eres realmente estúpido, yo pienso que tú y Megumi, hacen una buena pareja, y que...−

−Ken-san, jamás se fija en mí, prefiere estar con sus alumnas que conmigo, que pérdida de tiempo− Interrumpió Megumi con molestia.

─Megumi, le dije que no pensara mal de mí− Kenshin mira a la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

−Sí, Megumi, sinceramente creo que Himura es un buen hombre, incapaz de molestar a mujeres y más si son mucho más jóvenes que él− Megumi la mira con molestia y Kenshin empieza a ponerse más nervioso.

─Además no creo que las chicas se fijaran en un hombre cicatrizado...−

─ ¿Oro?−

−...Pobre...−

─ ¿¡Oro!?−

−...Y Chaparro...−

─ Misao ¡Ya basta!− Gritó Kenshin con fastidio pero sin borrar su singular sonrisa.

−Bueno, creo que todas nos fijaríamos en alguien más como el señor Aoshi, que es tan apuesto, pero de todos modos, Kenshin, creo que deberías empezar a buscar una mujer, ya eres un hombre adulto y te veo muy solo, ya sea Megumi, o no, solo que con tu lentitud dudo mucho..._ Kenshin se levanta y Misao lo mira con sorpresa, al ver su actitud tan repentina.

─Bueno, fue un gusto estar con ustedes, me toca clase de Kendo con los alumnos de segundo grado, después les toca un descanso así que nos podemos reunir de nuevo− Kenshin se va y las dos mujeres lo miran alejarse.

−Misao...− La chica voltea a ver a la doctora que acababa de romper el silencio.

─...Tal vez creas que, Kenshin es un hombre inocente, pero tú sabes... él ha sido un asesino, la inocencia se fue cuando tan solo era un chico, además, como hemos visto en los combates, él tiene una doble personalidad, una dulce y agradable, y una fría, manipuladora, etc… ya que no lo conocemos bien, y nunca lo conoceremos...− Megumi se levanta, recogiendo sus cosas.

−...ni la mitad− La doctora Takani se va y deja a la chica de trenza desconcertada.

Era hora de Kendo, Kaoru se había puesto su traje de entrenamiento, no lo quería ver, sin embargo lo tenía que afrontar, por más difícil que fuese, lo tenía que hacer.

Kaoru y Yamato se dirigían al dojo, Kenshin esperaba a todos con amabilidad, como siempre, poniendo a Kaoru nerviosa.

─Buenos días Yamato, buenos días Kaoru− Saluda Kenshin con normalidad.

−Buenos días Sensei-Himura− Saludan ambos haciendo una leve reverencia. ─ ¿Y la señorita Ren? Preguntó Kenshin buscándola con la mirada

─No ha llegado, tal vez se vuelva a escapar− Responde Yamato

─No, no creo, ella vendrá− Dice Kenshin no dándole mucha importancia

−Bueno, Kaoru y Yamato, hoy quiero probarlos a ustedes y a la señorita Ren, quiero que se enfrenten, Ren y Kaoru, y el joven Yamato con Miyasawa, será muy fácil solo quiero ver si en verdad están en condición. Los dos asientan y se van a una esquina.

─Kaoru, me gustaría hablar con...

−Yo no, Yamato vámonos. Kaoru jala al muchacho− intentando enfadar a Kenshin, quien solo los miró con seriedad.

─Perdón, por la tardanza− Todos voltean y ven a Ren entrar como si nada.

−Buenos días, señorita Ren, la esperaba, ahora que todos están, quisiera que empezaran haciendo movimientos, por favor− Kenshin se sienta y todos inician.

Kaoru miró a Ren, si tendría una pelea con ella, tenía que saber su habilidad, sin embargo sus movimientos, eran normales, incluso simples.

Yamato veía a Kaoru, en realidad la apreciaba, saber que una chica lo veía como lo que era, "un hombre" la hacía sentir bien, ella era especial, y la quería tener cerca.

Kenshin miró a Yamato, no podía tener nada en contra de ese chico, en realidad era un joven muy agradable, mucho menos con Kaoru, pero no podía evitarlo.

Los alumnos entrenaban. Las prácticas con el profesor Himura eran muy buenas. Pero lo único que sabían era que la técnica que aprendía era de rapidez y el Battōjutsu. A pesar de eso tenían el misterio de quien era en realidad "Kenshin Himura"

Por su parte Kaoru se encargaba de mover su Boken de arriba abajo como la escuela Kamiya Kashin lo hacía. Ren hacía algo parecido, pero algo no le cuadraba.

−Himura-Sensei− Llamó Kaoru al hombre.

−Mande− Respondió él.

−No me quiero enfrentar a Ren esta clase. Preferiría que fuera la próxima semana− Dijo la Kendoka desconfiada.

−Solo quiero saber las técnicas de la escuela Kamiya y la Fujimoto. No es un combate…−

−De todos modos, he olvidado un poco. Quiero entrenar un poco más mi estilo para mostrarlo el Lunes−

−Está bien. Será como se sienta más a gusto, de todos modos mañana es viernes así que no será mucho tiempo. De todos modos necesito que continúe− Ordenó y esta le obedeció.

Al terminar la clase Kaoru salió de nuevo por la parte trasera. Por suerte esta vez nada.

− ¡Kaoru!− Escuchó la chica un grito tras ella.

− Eh… Misao− Respondió sorprendida.

− Dime, ¿Estás sola?− Preguntó mirando a todos lados sin visualizar a alguien más.

−Pues en toda la semana he estado junto a un compañero−

− ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?− Ofreció Misao amablemente.

−En verdad me gustaría pero no quisiera dejar solo a Yamato− Respondió Entristecida.

−No te preocupes, pueden venir los dos− La animó la chica de trenza.

− ¿Enserio?− Preguntó Kaoru y Misao asintió con la cabeza.

Kaoru y Yamato siguieron a Misao hacia la mesa en la cual ella desayunaba, pero la cara de felicidad de la chica cambió al ver que se sentaba a desayunar con la profesora Takani que la miraba acercarse sin darles importancia a ambos.

−Buenos días− Saludaron ambos a la mujer.

−Hola, ¿van a estar aquí?− Preguntó con fastidio.

−Vamos, no sea así. Kaoru es una buena persona, además de mi amiga. ¿Verdad?− Preguntó Misao a la Kendoka.

− Ah, Sí− Respondió nerviosa.

−Bueno, me da igual. De todos modos, en cuanto acabe de comer me voy− Respondió cortante la mujer.

−Perdón, Megumi de por sí a sí es− Se disculpó Misao apenada.

−Eh llegado− Todos voltearon a ver. Era Himura, Kaoru quedó horrorizada con su presencia.

−Ken-San, te aparte un lugar a mi lado− Lo llamó Megumi.

−Eh si− Respondió distraído, Kaoru estaba ahí… y con el muchacho.

− ¿Cómo te fue Himura?− Preguntó la inocente Oniwabanshu.

−Bien, la clase de kendo va muy bien− Respondió.

− Hablando de la clase, he practicado profesor, me gustaría un día reunirme con usted y así enfrentarlo en un combate− Dijo Yamato al hombre.

−Ojalá un día− Respondió sonriente.

−Por cierto, mañana es viernes, la mujer de la posada no nos dijo que solamente lo que quedaba del anterior año escolar. ¿Ahora dónde estaremos?− Se dirigió Misao a Megumi y a Kenshin con preocupación.

−No he podido salir de la ciudad, así que el viernes saliendo de la escuela buscaremos un buen lugar− Dijo Kenshin.

−No encontraremos lugar en un día, menos tan tarde. Las posadas deben estar llenas, la escuela es nueva y la gente desea educación. Gente de todo Japón viene para acá, y busca un lugar donde estar en Tokyo− Mencionó Megumi preocupándolos.

− ¿No tienen lugar a dónde ir?− Preguntó Yamato.

−No, ¿tu si?− respondió Misao.

−Conseguí una habitación el fin de semana en una posada, aunque está lejos no está mal. Creo que debe estar llena−

−Kaoru… ¿y tú?−Preguntó la Oniwabanshu de nuevo.

− Ah, yo no tengo ese problema. Yo soy de Tokyo así que no me preocupo− Contestó.

− ¿¡Enserio!?− Gritó Misao con una gran sonrisa.

−Eh, si− A la Kendoka le resbaló una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

− ¿Y qué tan grande es tu casa?− Preguntó Megumi interesada.

−Bueno… tengo mi dojo…−

− ¡Un dojo!− Gritó de nuevo Misao.

−Si−

−Kaoru, por favor… nos dejarías estar en tu dojo solo los fines de semana− Imploró Misao.

− ¿¡Qué!? Pero… es que… mi casa no es una posada− Respondió la chica.

−Por favor… ¡te pagaremos! Dormiremos en donde quieras… en el patio, en el dojo, pero por favor ayúdanos. No tenemos en donde ir− Rogó de nuevo la muchacha de trenza.

−Pero es que…− Dijo Kaoru sin terminar y miró a Kenshin. Si en la escuela era así, ¿Cómo sería en su casa? Por otro lado, quería ayudar a Misao. Pero no iba a estar sola con Kenshin, estaría Misao y Megumi. Como se veía que Megumi quería a Kenshin tal vez estaría protegida.

−Está bien− Kaoru respiró con pesadez y Misao celebró. Ya no tenían que preocuparse.

Pronto llegó la noche. Kaoru sabía que Kenshin estaba afuera vigilando, solo. Kaoru vestía su Yukata. Se la amarró bien y salió de la habitación. Pudo ver al pelirrojo sentado y abrazando su katana. Kaoru se acercó a él.

Kenshin la miró sorprendido. Kaoru estaba ahí, pero con el ceño fruncido.

−Buenas noches, señorita Kaoru. ¿Qué se le ofrece?− Preguntó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

−Quiero… que me dejes en paz− Dijo seriamente.

− ¿Quiere que la deje en paz?− Repitió él.

−No me gusta su forma de ser conmigo. No tiene derecho a tratarme como un objeto, así que si me sigue molestando yo tendré que correrlo de mi dojo. No me gustaría hacerlo por Misao. Si en verdad las quiere tanto no se atreva a tocarme− Lo amenazó Kaoru.

−No la respetaré por estar con Misao y Megumi− Respondió el haciendo que Kaoru se asustara.

−Si usted ofrece su casa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es respetarla. Pero con eso no es suficiente− Kenshin la miró.

−Le ruego, que usted me permita protegerla a usted. Quisiera ser yo la persona en la cual pueda confiar siempre− Imploró el pelirrojo.

− ¿Cómo me puedes decir que confíe en ti después de todo?− Se burló la mujer.

−Porque yo no tengo a nadie y usted tampoco− Respondió.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Me estas pidiendo ser parte de mi vida?− Preguntó Kaoru incrédula.

−Si−

−Pero… que esté sola no significa que confíe en cualquier persona−

− ¿Y Kihei?−

− ¡Él era otra cosa! De todos modos se fue… salvaste mi dojo y muchas gracias pero…−

−Déjeme intentarlo. Por favor, quiero estar con usted y protegerla… quererla…−

−Kenshin, no lo sé. No puedo vivir con un hombre así nada más porque sí, menos un hombre adulto joven− Se excusó ella.

− ¿Entonces que sugiere? ¿Qué me case con usted?− Escuchar eso hizo que la mujer se sonrojara.

− ¿¡Casarme!?−Preguntó exaltada.

_**Continuará…**_

**^^ ¡Actualicé! Perdón por tardar pero tenía he tenido cambios en mi vida que no me permitía sentarme tras el monitor y escribir. Actualizaré TAL VEZ cada 15 días. Esta y varias historias. Ahora creo que voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir. El problema es que solo me puedo conectar cada 15 días T.T los hago sin internet así que cualquier cosa me avisan. Tal vez no actualice cada 15 día porque como tengo muchas historias se me olvida en que iba en una y no puedo hacer el capítulo como sea. Espero que me entiendan y espero sus Reviews por favor :D**

**Besos!**


End file.
